


Fact Not Fiction

by Elle_dubs (avril_o)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve eavesdrops on Tony in the workshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fact Not Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever. It's been stuck in my head for weeks now, so I decided to just go ahead and publish it. No beta.

Steve has his hand on the door to the workshop when JARVIS says in a hushed voice, “Now is not a good time to interrupt Sir, Mr. Rogers.” Steve frowns and shifts his shield from one hand to the other. He looks through the window and sees Tony sitting with his back to him on stool, guitar in hand.  
  
“Tony plays the guitar?” he asks out loud.  
  
“Yes,” JARVIS confirms. “He can sing, too.” Steve blinks; it almost sounds like pride in JARVIS’s voice, but he’s not sure computers are supposed to feel pride. Then again, JARVIS has never struck him as the ordinary sort of computer, given that he regularly programs the Tivo with General Hospital even though no one that lives in the tower watches it – at least, no one that will admit it. Regardless, the episodes are watched, and Steve suspects that it could in fact be their favorite AI that partakes in General Hospital once everyone else has cleared the entertainment room.  
  
“Can I,” Steve hesitates, “can I listen?” The windows and walls are soundproof, which, thank God, considering how loud the tools and the music can get in Tony’s workshop.  
  
“I don’t see why not,” JARVIS agrees. Steve slings his shield over his shoulder and crosses his arms, leaning against the window. Suddenly the strumming of a guitar enters the room, and Tony’s scratchy baritone.  
__  
This is fact not fiction  
For the first time in years  
all the girls in every girlie magazine  
Can't make me feel any less alone  
I'm reaching for the phone

Steve watches Tony’s back, shoulders slumped.

_  
_

To call at 7:03 [and] on your machine I slur a plea for you to come home  
But I know it's too late  
I should have given you a reason to stay  
  
Steve is surprised at Tony’s talent. Rough around the edges it may be, but Steve had never taken Tony for the artistic type at all, musically inclined or otherwise. “Does Tony do this a lot?” Steve asks JARVIS, sticking his hands in his pockets.  
  
“Oh, once a week, Sir pulls out his guitar and records a message,” JARVIS replies.  
  
Steve cocks his head in confusion, but then Tony shifts on the chair as he ends the song. “Hey Bruce, your dose of pop culture for the week. I’m sure there’s nothing great going on in whatever boring culture free place you’re hiding out at. Hope everything is going well. I -- we miss you.” He pauses. “Hang up now, JARVIS.”  
  
Steve’s eyes widen in shock. Tony – and Bruce? He sees Tony begin to rise from the stool, presumably to put the guitar away, and he turns on his heel and walks back up the stairs, his mission forgotten, hoping that Tony didn’t see him intruding.

"JARVIS!" Steve hisses as he takes the stairs two at a time.  
  
"Yes, Mr Rogers?"

"Why did you let me watch that?"

"So that maybe Sir doesn't have to suffer alone," JARVIS replies. Steve pauses for a second, and then pulls out his phone and texts the team -- minus Tony.

It reads: Avengers Assemble. It's time to bring Dr. Banner home.


End file.
